


Skype Log

by Adm_Hawthorne, Googlemouth



Series: Chat Logs [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, POV Female Character, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googlemouth/pseuds/Googlemouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar to “Chat Logs”, but not the same universe. This isn’t a continuation of the previous work; it's simply grouped with it because of the similar format. Co-written with AdmHawthorne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike all the rest of the “logs” fics, the final chapter of this one fic was an actual chat log between myself and AdmHawthorne. When we got to what is now the ending, she asked me if I didn’t think it was a Jane and Maura conversation. I said, “I think so, yes.” She suggested we make it the final chapter in this fic. Well, that is, it didn’t have to be the final chapter, but it turned out to be the last one we wrote before Season 2 started up, so it was the final chapter by default.

[1:29:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, I’m starving. Are you done with whatever shoe research you’re doing? We’re already an hour and half late. Pizza, woman. You promised!

[1:31:12 PM] Maura Isles: Oh! Oh, yes, Jane, I’m sorry. I became so engrossed in looking into… Well, never mind. You wouldn’t be interested. Suffice it to say, I will therefore pick up beer and some kind of dessert on my way to your apartment by way of an apology.

[1:32:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: That’s great for tonight, but first comes lunch, and we haven’t had it yet. I say you owe me double. Burgers for lunch; pizza for dinner. When are we leaving?

[1:33:23 PM] Maura Isles: That’s not healthy. Why not a really lovely salad for lunch, and I’ll refrain from comment when you order dessert even though I know you’ll also get some tonight?

[1:33:28 PM] Maura Isles: I can be upstairs in… ten more minutes?  
[1:33:35 PM] Maura Isles: I will set a timer this time.

[1:34:57 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No way! First we had the crime scene this morning, which, as you know, kept us from getting breakfast. Then I’ve been running leads all day, and, now, you’re keeping me from eating STILL because you’re probably looking up cute outfits for your turtle or something. I know you’re waiting for lab results.  
[1:35:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I want my burger and pizza.

[1:35:31 PM] Maura Isles: I would never put Bass - who is a TORTOISE, Jane - in clothing. Fine, though, I’ll be right up. Let me just grab my purse.

[1:35:57 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Wait, hold on a second.

[1:36:09 PM] Maura Isles: I thought you were in a hurry.

[1:36:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I need to look busy while Korsak is walking around. Just sit here and talk to me until I give you the green light. He’s been in a mood since the Brass rode him about us goofing off at work.

[1:37:00 PM] Maura Isles: You’ve been working nonstop all morning, haven’t you? I doubt you’ve been slacking around any more than I have.

[1:37:45 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, we did manage a game of hallway basketball around 11, but that’s only because we were making a perp chill in the cooler before we questioned him.

[1:38:44 PM] Maura Isles: Well… studies have shown that taking a brief exercise break between bouts of sedentary work will refresh the body and the mind, enabling greater efficiency than working without such a break.

[1:39:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah… sorry about your trashcans, by the way

[1:39:30 PM] Maura Isles: And I apologize for my outburst regarding said trash cans.  
[1:40:31 PM] Maura Isles: Just next time, use those ugly ones near YOUR desk, please. You don’t want to know what mine cost. And next time, invite others to join you. It isn’t just you and Barry who would benefit from a brief period of exercise near midday.

[1:41:35 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Leave Korsak alone. We need a chubby Santa, and Christmas is only a couple of weeks away.

[1:42:25 PM] Maura Isles: First of all, Korsak has lost some weight and I’m proud of him. Be supportive. Secondly, don’t you know anyone else who might enjoy a little light physical exertion in the interest of fun, cameraderie, fitness, and work efficiency?

[1:42:41 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You were busy. Besides, in that dress, if you ran around, you might bounce out of the top.

[1:43:17 PM] Maura Isles: :O

[1:43:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What? You know, on second thought, I should have invited to come play on my team. I might have won.

[1:44:12 PM] Maura Isles: Jane! I will have you know that my undergarments, while they may be quite attractive, are also fully supportive. At least, the ones I wear to work. I would not “bounce out” of my clothing, THANK YOU.

[1:45:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Sure, whatever you say. Anyway, I’ll be waiting for you at the car. Korsak’s done circling.

[1:47:25 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll be right up. Oh, and Jane? You know I love your surprises, but perhaps a faceful of hole-punch confetti right out of the elevator could wait for *after* work today, when I’ll be able to go home and change right away. I spent several uncomfortable hours yesterday, itching because I couldn’t quite get all those little paper circles out of my… um. Hair.

[1:48:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Easy targets area easy, Maura… see you a few ;)


	2. Chapter 2

[8:54:00 PM] Jane Rizzoli: OH MUH GAWD! Maura I just had the best coffee ever on the face of the planet

[8:54:11 PM] Maura Isles: Was it kopi luwak?

[8:54:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Copy-cat what? No! It was this pumpkin spice stuff, and I have to go buy a ton of it on Friday after I get paid.

[8:56:00 PM] Maura Isles: I’m sure it’s delicious, but do remember to earmark some funds for things like rent, utility bills, and dog food.

[8:56:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Please, you’ve been buying Jo’s dog food for months now.

[8:57:17 PM] Maura Isles: That’s true, but… Oh, well, why don’t I just stock up on your coffee too, then? So, is that where you were when I came to your house with pizza and dessert? Drinking coffee?

[8:58:23 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh. My. Lord. I completely forgot about the pizza. I can’t BELIEVE this. Do you still have the pizza? Damn Grant for dragging me to coffee. I could have been having pizza with you.

[8:58:48 PM] Maura Isles: I still have… Grant? Joe Grant is in town?

[8:59:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, he came in to see his folks, and he stopped by my place to ask me if I wanted to go out and grab some coffee. I figured why not. I mean, free coffee, right? Then he took me to this coffee shop that I’d never been before. Café Latté, little family owned thing. But, their pumpkin spice roast is just… Maura, we have to go back. I had, like 5 cups, for real   
[9:00:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Anyway… Pizza? You, me, and the kids?

[9:02:06 PM] Maura Isles: Yes. But could you bring Jo Friday over instead of me coming over there, this time? I sort of got into a huffy mood, and I calmed down by giving myself a pedicure. I can’t put on shoes until the polish really sets well, and that’ll be another hour or so.

[9:03:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, sure… Jo’s a lot lighter than Bass anyway. I brought some coffee home with me. I’ll bring it and make you some. God, I am so sorry, Maura! You know how I get with Grant. I mean, he’s a pain in the ass, but he’s fun to talk to and I… you want me to bring you some chocolate, too? Maybe some tea?

[9:05:37 PM] Maura Isles: Are you trying to apologize through my taste buds? Because, if you are, I’d just like to taste the coffee that you had earlier.

[9:05:47 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m really sorry

[9:06:42 PM] Maura Isles: My own cup, I mean. Not yours. Not that. And it’s okay, really. I was huffy before, but now that I know you’re okay, I feel a lot better. I tried calling, by the way, but you might want to charge your phone.

[9:07:57 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh, yeah, I forgot it. I left it on the charger at my place. Listen, for the record, you know I’d rather hang out with you than Grant, right? I mean, Joey still calls me names and tries to piss me off just for the hell of it. It was the coffee bribe that did it.

[9:09:49 PM] Maura Isles: Already forgiven, my friend. Just come over. I’ll reheat the pizza while you’re on your way.

[9:10:28 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay… so I’m overnight bagging it, right?

[9:11:05 PM] Maura Isles: Given the hour, and the amount of time you linger over a pizza, it would probably be unwise to drive home afterward. It is, after all, why I suggested bringing Jo with you.   
[9:11:28 PM] Maura Isles: Joe FRIDAY, not Joe Grant. Not that he isn’t a perfectly… acceptable person, of course.

[9:11:41 PM] Jane Rizzoli: He’s an ass. It’s okay. You can say.

[9:11:43 PM] Maura Isles: He’s an ass.

[9:11:46 PM] Jane Rizzoli: See? That wasn’t hard. Hey, question, is the guest room still under construction from that water leak?

[9:12:33 PM] Maura Isles: Well, no, not technically. But I haven’t made up the bed yet. I can do that, though. It’s not a problem.

[9:13:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m not sleeping in a room that’s missing sheetrock. It’s creepy. I’ll sleep on the couch or something.

[9:13:49 PM] Maura Isles: Or just in my room, unless that’s not a good idea.

[9:14:32 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Your room? I don’t know. The last time I slept in there, I feel off the bed. Maura, your bed is stupid high off the ground. I don’t know how you climb in it every night. That bruise took two weeks to go away.

[9:15:21 PM] Maura Isles: “Climb into it?” I am not that short, Jane. I’m sorry that you fell, but I wasn’t actually trying to push you off. I just wanted to get closer. You’re warm.

[9:15:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Is that why you chased me across the bed? You know, you could just tell me you’re cold. I thought you wanted more space.

[9:18:09 PM] Maura Isles: More space? It’s a king-sized bed, Jane. I can fit four people in it.

[9:18:24 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t want to know how you know that.

[9:18:39 PM] Maura Isles: I mean, I *could* fit four people in there. Depending on shoulder and hip width, of course.

[9:18:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Right… of course   
[9:19:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, I’m willing to try this bed sharing thing again. Just, you know, tell me if you’re cold, and I won’t keep scooting over.

[9:19:28 PM] Maura Isles: I’m cold.

[9:20:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Really? You’re too much sometimes. Look, we’re wasting pizza eating time. Jo and I will be there in a few. Cool?

[9:20:26 PM] Maura Isles: Yes. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let us know what you liked and didn't like about this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

[9:00:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t care what Tommy tells you. I WAS NOT crying tonight.

[9:01:47 PM] Maura Isles: Tommy? I don’t understand. Why would Tommy tell me that you were crying?

[9:02:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh… you two haven’t talked tonight? In that case, never mind. Forget I said anything.

[9:02:41 PM] Maura Isles: No, I don’t think I can.

[9:03:30 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Sure you can. Look, I’ll even help. I read an article about the Bread Basket in the South during the Civil War today while I was waiting to speak to a lead.

[9:04:08 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll be delighted to hear more about that, as soon as you’ve answered some of the questions that you’ve raised just now. Why would Tommy be coming here at this hour, and why would he say you’d been crying? What’s wrong, Jane?

[9:04:38 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Tommy is living in the guest house with Ma, Maura. Why wouldn’t he be there?

[9:05:09 PM] Maura Isles: Well, he stays in the guest house, not in my house, after pajama hours.

[9:05:28 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Good to know

[9:05:56 PM] Maura Isles: Tell me what’s wrong.

[9:06:24 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Nothing is wrong. That’s my point. I wasn’t at your place watching your satellite, and I wasn’t watching Field of Dreams. So, if Tommy says anything, he’s wrong. I wasn’t crying.

[9:08:39 PM] Maura Isles: Oh, I see. Well, if you weren’t crying, you don’t need cocoa with marshmallows and a hug.

[9:09:01 PM] Jane Rizzoli: … Peppermint marshmallows?

[9:09:26 PM] Maura Isles: I only have the plain kind, but I do have peppermint sticks. You can use them to stir the cocoa.

[9:09:46 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, if you have… no… no… Jane Rizzoli does not cry.

[9:10:34 PM] Maura Isles: Sweetie, I know that’s not true, and you know I’ll keep that fact to myself, so save us both some time and just say you want my cocoa.

[9:10:40 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Fine.  
 [9:10:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I want you  
 [9:11:00 PM] Jane Rizzoli: *facepalm*

[9:11:01 PM] Maura Isles: ?

[9:11:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Your cocoa… damned keyboard

[9:11:46 PM] Maura Isles: (chuckle) Well, if you want it, come and get it.

[9:12:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh man, you’re never going to let me live that down, are you?

[9:12:17 PM] Maura Isles: I don’t think so, no. :)

[9:12:23 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Forget it, I’m staying at home. Besides, it’s late.

[9:13:05 PM] Maura Isles: Awww. Well, then, I’ll just have to drink my cocoa all alone, since I have no one to share it.

[9:13:25 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Why can’t you come over here? I spent the night with you last night.

[9:13:57 PM] Maura Isles: You want me to come spend the night with you now?

[9:14:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, when you put it like that, it sounds all kinds of wrong.

[9:14:49 PM] Maura Isles: You want me to come and bring you some cocoa?

[9:15:18 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, you know, if you don’t have anything better to do…

[9:16:04 PM] Maura Isles: Better than bringing cocoa to someone who wants me  
 [9:16:13 PM] Maura Isles: to come over with cocoa?

[9:16:25 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Now you’re just messing with me.

[9:16:46 PM] Maura Isles: I am. Are you laughing with me, or are you just getting snitty?

[9:17:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Snitty? Really? Who uses that word? That’s right up there with ‘big whoop’. What is this? 1942?

[9:17:52 PM] Maura Isles: You want to deride the vocabulary of your cocoa supplier?

[9:18:45 PM] Jane Rizzoli: *sigh* I’m sorry. Please come over and bring an overnight bag. I’m watching Steel Magnolias, and I could use the company.

[9:19:02 PM] Maura Isles: I didn’t know you were fond of horticulture! I’ll be right over.

[9:19:12 PM] Jane Rizzoli: That’s a movie

[9:19:39 PM] Maura Isles: Oh.

[9:19:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Dolly Parton, Julia Roberts, Sally Field, Olympia Du… you don’t know any of these people, do you?

[9:22:30 PM] Maura Isles: Don’t be silly, Jane. I know two of them. All right, I’ve got my cocoa things together in a basket now. Is there anything else you’d like?

[9:22:53 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes, my dog back. Think you can steal Jo back from Ma?

[9:23:57 PM] Maura Isles: I can, on the way to ask her to feed Bass in the morning. Do you really want that, though? Last night you were upset when you realized she would know you were here. Is that different from knowing that I’m going over there to see you?

[9:24:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No because there’s only one bed here, so it’s not like she can weasel her way in to insist on spending the night with us.  
 [9:24:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: There is nothing about that sentence that sounds anything like what I mean, but you get what I mean, right?  
 [9:25:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Man, I’m batting 1000 tonight. I blame the movies.

[9:26:50 PM] Maura Isles: It makes sense. You want a sleepover, and your bed is only full-sized, so there’s not room for a third person unless all of them are a lot closer than… Well. I don’t mean to offend by this, but your mother isn’t the third I’d request.

[9:27:17 PM] Jane Rizzoli: *shivers* Brain bleach. Stat.

[9:27:25 PM] Maura Isles: :D

[9:27:58 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, now you have to come over. That thought alone is enough to give me nightmares. You owe me hot cocoa and stuff

[9:28:24 PM] Maura Isles: What stuff? Marshmallows, peppermint sticks, and anything else?

[9:29:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Um, nope, that sounds good. Jo’s probably asleep by now anyway. Probably should just leave her alone.

[9:29:47 PM] Maura Isles: Right. I’ll be over there in a little while. I just need to repack my overnight bag.

[9:30:17 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Sure, just use your key. It’s getting to the part where Shelby dies, and I’m going to have to just drink through this.

[9:31:27 PM] Maura Isles: Do you want to hit pause and wait for me? If it upsets you, maybe I should be there.

[9:31:51 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Nah, it’s fine. If you hurry, you can make here during the funeral scene.

[9:32:20 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll be there soon. Pause if you need to pause.

[9:33:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Sorry, I don’t pause, and I don’t cry. Jane Rizzoli is too tough to be messed with by a chick flick. I’m awesome like that.

[9:33:22 PM] Maura Isles: I know you are.

[9:33:41 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Now get over here before Tommy decides he wants to play chess with you.

[9:34:04 PM] Maura Isles: Come to think of it, that is a very attractive prospect…

[9:34:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What? Playing chess with Tommy? No, Maura.

[9:34:25 PM] Maura Isles: …but to be perfectly frank, I think I’d rather play with you.

[9:34:43 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’d rather you play with me, too. I’m better than Tommy.

[9:34:57 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll bring my travel chess set, too.

[9:35:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I have a chess set.

[9:35:20 PM] Maura Isles: I’d love to play with your set.

[9:35:43 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You can play with my set anytime; all you ever had to do was ask.

[9:36:39 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll be right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated, and will be shared with my co-author.


	4. Chapter 4

[2:35:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I just realized the cornbread mix (I can and do make from scratch but a feeling lazy today) is about 5 months older than it should be. If you don’t hear from me tomorrow, know I’ve killed myself.

[2:35:32 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll send the police round if you’re still silent by about noon.

[2:35:43 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Probably for the best

[2:36:04 PM] Maura Isles: Do you feel well right now? How long has it been since you ate the cornbread?

[2:36:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I actually haven’t eaten it yet, but I’m working on it. Ask me again in about an hour.

[2:37:15 PM] Maura Isles: Okay.

[2:37:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Really? You’re not going to lecture me on not eating expired food?

[2:39:57 PM] Maura Isles: It’s dangerous, could make you sick, and is marked expired for a reason. Some things just taste more stale, but usually powdered mixes, particularly those containing eggs, can become chemically altered to a point that is life-threatening. Now, throw it out.  
You’re not going to throw it out, so it’s really pointless for me to say anything.

[2:41:35 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Feel better now that you lectured me? Come on, admit it. You do.

[2:42:15 PM] Maura Isles: I do. [2:42:17 PM] Maura Isles: Thank you. :)

[2:43:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Thought so

[2:43:59 PM] Maura Isles: You eat dangerously

[2:44:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I do not eat dangerously. I’ve got another month on that mix before it kills me.

[2:44:34 PM] Maura Isles: Why do you tell me about things that are probably going to hurt you, and I can’t make you stop and alter your decision.

[2:45:24 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s not really an expiration date. Look, right here on the box, it says, “Best used by”, which is different. It’ll probably just be stale.

[2:45:51 PM] Maura Isles: You make me nervous.

[2:46:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Why? What did I do? As long as you hear from me before Monday evening, everything is golden.  
 [2:53:23 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Mmmmmm expired cornbread mix

[2:53:51 PM] Maura Isles: *stands well back and wears a sorry attempt at a smile while still looking thoroughly disgusted and wary*

[2:54:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: *happily consumes* I’d offer some, but…

[2:54:35 PM] Maura Isles: Thank you, no.  
 [2:56:26 PM] Maura Isles: I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Still no upset stomach?

[2:56:40 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, I’m serious about the date

[2:56:49 PM] Maura Isles: What date?

[2:56:51 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I did research on it while it was baking. You’re not the only one who can research stuff.

[2:56:59 PM] Maura Isles: Okay.

[2:57:01 PM] Jane Rizzoli: The worst that can happen with this specific mix is that it’s stale  
 [2:57:57 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I may take risks, but I don’t have a death wish

[2:58:09 PM] Maura Isles: I feel better, that you looked.

[2:58:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I can’t be sick. I have to go to work tomorrow.

[2:59:41 PM] Maura Isles: You did, though, ask me to check on you in half an hour, and it’s been half an hour, so I was obligated to ask. I’m glad you’re feeling no ill effects.

[3:00:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Always so literal

[3:01:31 PM] Maura Isles: What? What’s not literal about “Ask me again in half an hour?”

[3:08:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I said “ask me again in about an hour”

[3:09:11 PM] Maura Isles: Oh, believe me, I have my timer set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate and adore comments.

**Author's Note:**

> We would very much appreciate your comments. "Good" or "bad," they all help us understand what you're responding to, what works and what doesn't, and we become better writers because of your feedback. Also, it's just nice to know that there are people out there actually reading our work, and we don't know that if no one says anything.


End file.
